Wild
by CosmicHeart0114
Summary: Tempest has never known anything but the remote island she lives on, she has never known anyone apart from her fellow tribes people. What will happen when strange metal vehicles descend from the sky and take her away from her home? And, can she trust Fiontan, the strange boy with the orange eyes that rescues her from the hands of her captors? Set in an alternate universe to our own
1. The Prophecy

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me! **

The crowd was silent. Even though there was easily over a thousand people gathered in the centre of the once beautiful kingdom. The sky was the colour of death. In the distance, great black pillars of smoke rose into the sky. Suddenly the silence of the gathering was shattered as the door to the palace's giant iron balcony opened.

Shouts erupted and the crowd surged, only to be stopped by a line of soldiers clad in black. As the crowd grappled with the soldiers, a woman walked out onto the balcony overlooking the chaotic scene below. She was tall and extremely beautiful. She flicked her mahogany hair over her shoulder and leaned over the rail to observe what effect her appearance had taken on the people of the destroyed kingdom. Her gaze flickered round, taking everything in. Soon, a slow smile spread across her face and she laughed as the blob of fighting people was pushed back. A sea of faces turned in her direction.

"Hello people of Centuria!" She proclaimed."I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." The beautiful woman was grinning from ear to ear."For seven years I have been waiting for the day when I would rightfully take my place as queen! Now that day has finally arrived!" Gasps and shouts came from every direction."Your precious Monarchy has fallen, your army has been defeated and your Kingdom lies in ruin. The war is over and I have won. Anyone who cannot accept this will be...dealt with." Children began to cry, adults began to fight and the soldiers...did nothing.

Suddenly, a strong woman's voice rang out from the back of the crowd." If you think you will take over without challenge Dahlia Malus, then you are undoubtedly wrong!"

The people parted like the Red Sea to reveal a figure dressed from head to toe in green with a gold trimmed veil obscuring it's face. The mob of civilians lapsed into silence."It can't be!" The woman, Dahlia, whispered in shock.

"I'm afraid it is, Evil One." Said the lady dressed in green. The only sound other than Dahlia and the mysterious woman was a voice ringing out from the middle of the onlooking crowd."It's the Oracle!" It gasped. The word "Oracle" was repeated in whispers all over the area. After a few seconds of standing with both hands squeezing the metal railing in a white knuckled grip, Dahlia recovered from her shock."If you have returned to make a final attempt to save your kingdom, be my guest. It will make my day to see you fail." The entire world seemed to stop. Waiting for what the Oracle would say next."I am not here to try and prevent this crime from being committed. I have foreseen that it would be worthless...but I have come to give the people hope, to tell them that all is not lost." The Oracle began sadly. The next words the Oracle said would haunt Dahlia for years to come."For it has been foretold that one day soon the world will be free of you, Dahlia Malus!" A crackle of electricity filled the air and behind the black clouds, white lights flashed." I have consulted the Ancients and have been told of a prophecy." Dahlia stepped back from the edge of the balcony, struggling to believe what she saw. The frightened people huddled together, as far from the Oracle as possible without being too close to the stoic soldiers. The sound of the Oracle's voice was terrifying. It was like thousands of voices were coming out of one mouth. Then, she spoke the words of the prophecy.

_ " A girl named of storm_

_ With hair blacker than night._

_ And a boy named of fire _

_ With glory in his sight._

_ Shall defeat the Evil One _

_ With Centuria's might!"_

And with that, the Oracle laughed. The sound travelling around the destroyed kingdom.

A greenish plume of smoke rose up from the ground at the Oracle's feet. It wrapped around her ankles, then her legs, then her waist. Travelling up her body until it reached her head.

Dahlia, who was still up on the balcony, realised what was about to happen and screamed at her soldiers."Get her, you insolent fools! GET HER!" But it was too late.

The green smoke had completely covered the Oracle's body, from head to toe. Suddenly, the smoke billowed outwards, covering everything and everyone in it's path. When the green smoke dispersed, the Oracle was gone. Just...gone.

The silence was deafening. Until the crowd began to cheer and shout. But not the angry, frightened shouts that had been filling the air minutes before.

No, these were joyous, happy shouts that seemed to rise above all else. The people of the kingdom finally had something they had yearned for. Hope. Shaking with rage, Dahlia Malus screamed, causing the cheering to get louder.

She stormed back through the doorway into the palace tower. Outside, the crowd had begun to surge again, waves of people throwing themselves at the opposing line of men. Then, above it all, it began to rain ash.

**Okay, I know the prophecy sucks but it was all I could really think of at the time. I hope you liked it and if you did then there is actually a way you can tell me you liked it! It's this magic thing I like to call: a review! Please review! I need your opinion!**


	2. Ten Years Later: Tempest

**I updated this pretty fast because I also had this written down to go along with the first chapter, this is from Tempest's point of view and throughout the story I'll be going from Tempest's POV to Fiontan's POV.**

TEN YEARS LATER: TEMPEST

Looking down from the tree I was crouched in, I quietly slipped the small, brown, nettle thread package out of my belt pouch. I placed it in the palm of my left hand which was covered in my favourite item of clothing, my fingerless, brown, leather gloves.

I smiled to myself as I pulled my arm back."Ready." I whispered to myself, waiting for my target to walk in range."Aim." My smile got even wider."FIRE!" I cried and with all my might, I threw the small, brown, squishy thing in my hand.

I have exceptionally good aim so, of course it hit right where I wanted it to. The middle of my best friend's forehead. I immediately used my long legs to my advantage and leaped from the low branch I had been balancing on, towards a higher one.

I stretched out and got a firm grip on a good, thick branch that wouldn't give way. I let my momentum carry me as I swung as high as I could, and the world spun as I flipped myself into a sitting position on the branch. Looking around, I saw that my new branch also had more cover from leaves both above and beneath me. I stood up and walked along my new perch, I could feel the rough texture of the bark beneath my bare feet. Well, almost bare feet. If you counted leather straps. I didn't. I peeked through one of the bigger gaps in the leaves, still grinning so wide I thought surely my face would split in half.

My best friend, Ora Espada, was standing, frozen. She was shell shocked enough that she hadn't yet noticed the sticky liquid dripping down from her face onto her long blonde plait. The brown package I had thrown was made of a water tight material called nettle thread and contained a pretty nasty concoction of sour coconut milk, tree sap, wet mud and banana slug slime. Before I had thrown it, I had cut holes all over it with one of my two daggers that were now hanging at my sides. So that when the little slimy, sappy, muddy, smelly package hit Ora's head, it squirted all over her face.

It was obvious she made a grab for the thing that had just smacked her in the head but that just squished out more of the disgusting stuff. The look on her face was priceless and I just couldn't help giggling just a little bit. I regretted it instantly. Ora whirled in my direction. I quickly backed away from the gap I had been looking through and swung myself up onto another limb of the old tree." TEMPEST TRUENO TORMENTA!" Ora's voice boomed. 'd used my full name, that couldn't be good." WHERE ARE YOU!? COME HERE SO I CAN _KILL_ YOU!"

I could hear her storming off the path and into the dense brush, getting closer to me with every step. When she stopped, she was standing next to the tree I was perched in. I leaned forward, looking down at her. She was standing with her arms folded and her mouth was set in an angry line.

She was looking around, scanning the trees as well as the area around them. Ora shifted and stepped out of my field of vision. I leaned over a little more an- "_AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!_" My arms windmilled as I fell off my branch, the leaves and twigs whipping me across my face. The ground rushed up to meet me faster than I expected it to, and soon I landed on the forest floor with a thud. The air rushed out of me in a huff as my back hit the ground. Man, falling out of a tree hurts. The great trees seemed to spin in my vision, like the fabled spirits of the forest had become real and brought the trees to life.

Wait, I could see a face looming above me. Maybe the spirits _had_ brought the trees to life! Oh, spirit of the forest! I worship you in all your glory! I vow to-"Gah!" I gasped when I realised that the face above was no spirit at all, it was Ora. In fact, her face was so close to mine that my disgusting mixture was dripping off of her onto my cheek. Her voice was deadly calm as she spoke.

"You are so dead, Tempest. Dead. Do you hear me? You got mud in my hair. You are going to pay for that." _Crap_. When Ora says you're in trouble then you know you're in trouble. "Come on, Ora! It was just a little joke! I thought you loved things like this! I thought you would be proud of me?" I said while picking myself up off the ground. "Tempest! Does it _look_ like I am proud of y- holy Mother Nature!" She exclaimed halfway through chewing me out. She was looking at something in the sky above my head." Ora? What's wrong?" I asked.

Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out of their sockets. All in all, not a good look for her. I turned around and followed her gaze and immediately saw what she was looking at. A gasp made it's way out of my mouth. Above the tree tops was a...well, a...I didn't know what it was.

It was metal with black markings on the side. Glowing blue lights shone on the bottom and little black wheels were tucked in beside them. It looked like some sort of bird but it was bigger than any bird I had ever seen. "What in the name of all things living is _that_?!" I gasped.

"I-I don't know!" Ora replied. The metal bird was flying lower and lower until the tree tops were swaying in its wake. Wait a second, it was going to land...in the village!

"Ora! The tribe! It's going to land in the village! We've got to go, _come on_!"

Ora nodded and we took off running in the direction of our home.

**Okay, so I tried to think of a surname for Tempest and Ora but I was completely stumped so I went on google translate and got the names from that. Ora's surname, Espada is actually Spanish for sword, Tempest's middle and last names are Spanish as well. Trueno is Spanish for thunder and Tormenta is Spanish for storm, so her name actually reads Tempest Thunder Storm. Weird huh? And in the first**

**Chapter I introduced you all to Dahlia Malus. Malus is Latin for evil. And yes, most of the surnames in this fanfic will be something in another language. Remember to review, review , REVIEW!**


End file.
